Interview With The Good Doctor
by Lokidottir
Summary: I, Amber90, will interview the Good Doctor! Read and review! If you want to ask him something leave the question in the review. DO NOT FLAME!


Me: This will be awkward! This is an interview fic! With who? Doctor Hannibal Lecter himself of course! If you want me to ask him a particular question then put that in the review! Take it away doctor!

The GD: Miss Amber wants it to be clear that she only owns herself and that this is just for funnn…and if you dare to even speak a word against her ideas then I will come over for dinner.

Me: With that said, shall we begin?

The GD: I believe so…

##############################################################################

Me: Hiya! Amber90 here! So then everyone say hello to Doctor Lecter! And how are you today doctor?

The GD: I am doing very well actually! Thank you for inviting me!

Me: Well you are very welcome! So then! The fans will no doubt have some questions for you. And I myself have some questions if you do not mind?

The GD: No I would not mind at all. Go ahead.

Me: Have you read the fanfictions written by us authors?

The GD: I have read some here and there. I really am enjoying lovinghannibal, sherilovinglecter, Twisted Love Stories, and pissynovelist. They tend to impress me the most!

Me: They are pretty epic! What did you think of Anthony Hopkins portrayal of you?

The GD: I thought that he did a wonderful job. He got my voice just right too…

Me: Is there a particular movie in our world that you enjoy?

The GD: I like V for Vendetta oddly. It just has so many levels of government morals to it. And it is very entertaining!

Me: Hugo Weaving is pretty epic! So I have here a question from **Grymmarie**: _If you could go back in time would you save your younger-self and sister?_

The GD: Good question! Yes I most certainly would have and I would have killed those Nazi's in unspeakable ways…

Me: Uh-oh! I am curious! Have you read my fanfics at all?

The GD: I have, I like A Myriad of Lives and Reunited Siblings best because the plots are quite different from other fics.

Me: Why thank you! Are you and Clarice a couple now?

The GD: Oh yes we certainly are! In fact we have a son due in a few months!

Me: You must be super excited!

The GD: Most definitely!

Me: Random Question Time! What is your favorite color?

The GD: Red!

Me: Interesting! What do yo-

Random Voice: GET IN HERE! LUNCH IS ALMOST READY!

Me: Crud! Give me five minutes mom I am almost done with the chapter!

The GD: That would be Miss Amber's mother! She will randomly yell sometimes during the interview!

Me: Alrighty then! What do you do when you are not killing people?

The GD: Well I just mainly: go sightseeing, read, play the piano, and of course meet new people!

Me: Would you care to tell them how we met up?

The GD: Well I met Miss Amber at a museum in America I will not tell where! We both happened to be in the section about Native Americans. And Miss Amber is in fact a quarter Native American on her father's side!

Me: It is true! Well I have here three very interesting questions from **Twisted Love Stories**! First one: _Did you feel as though there was competition with Jack Crawford in regards to who would_ _finally win Clarice?_

The GD: Well I actually knew that he wanted her, I could tell. There was definitely competition and how could there not have been? She was a young student trying to impress her mentor and also trying to keep her feelings for me hidden.

Me: Well he sure didn't score any darn brownie points! Second question from our friend! _Did you think of Clarice often during the ten years following your escape from Memphis?_

The GD: Oh yes I most certainly did. I fell in love with her from the very moment we met and well when you love someone they are always in your thoughts.

Me: Awwwwww! Third question! _How did you know Inspector Pazzi was conspiring with Mason_ _Verger?_

The GD: Well I actually realized it when he made that phone call to the lawyer at the payphone I was in fact nearby and my hearing is pretty advanced. I was not really surprised you can recognize a backstabber just by their manners!

Me: I agree! Alright I believe that this chapter is wrapped up! I will ask you to please come again doctor!

The GD: Oh I will! And I will bring Clarice next time too! If you would be alright with that?

Me: Oh please do! The fans would go crazy! Well then see you guys next chapter!

The GD: See you then! No `flaming' as you call it!

##############################################################################

A.N: REVIEW! You liked it and you know it!


End file.
